El primer niño dijo adiós
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Un balancín oxidado, en eso se había convertido la vida de Iván. Pero alguien llegará para volver a arrojar calor sobre aquel cuerpo que poco a poco se iba quedando más frío y solo. Rusia/China


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

**

**EL PRIMER NIÑO DIJO ADIÓS**

**

* * *

**

Los seis se encontraban en el balancín del parque, abajo y arriba, abajo y arriba. Él estaba en un extremo. Los otros cinco, en el otro. Una balanza muy desequilibrada que sin embargo, él solo podía levantar. Tenía la fuerza suficiente. Entonces, cuando ellos estaban abajo, uno se levantó. Estaba llorando, pero sus ojos no se mostraban temerosos o tristes. Sólo había determinación en ellos.

—_Iki niekada(1)_—no pronunció nada más. Se alejó pisando sobre la nieve. Él, sin moverse de su lado, quiso pararle, quiso decirle que volviera, pero no le salieron las palabras de la boca. En el otro lado quedaban cuatro. Dos niños, y dos niñas. Los cuatro le estaban sonriendo a él, al que estaba solo, y se le olvidó que uno se acababa de marchar. Pocos minutos después, el segundo niño dijo adiós. De nuevo bajaba el balancín hacia abajo, y se levantó, llorando también.

—_Näeme(2)_—se fue corriendo del parque, marcando sus huellas en la nieve. Y por segunda vez, el niño solitario no pudo decirle que regresara. Quedaban tres, y lo miraban sonriendo como si no les importara que se hubieran ido dos de sus compañeros. El niño sintió miedo de repente. ¿Quién le aseguraba que ellos no se irían también? Abrió su boca y les preguntó, mientras el movimiento del balancín continuaba sin parar.

—¿Vosotros os vais a ir?

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza, pero el niño, situado detrás de ellas. Dudó. Cuando el alargado columpio se posó de nuevo en el suelo de su lado, el chico se levantó. Era el más pequeño de los tres que antes había. También se había puesto a llorar.

—_Atvainojiet...ardievas(3)_—se quedó quieto durante varios segundos, y después se marchó. No corriendo como el otro, sino a pasos lentos, como si quisiera seguir allí pero no tuviera más remedio que irse, y estuviera tratando de permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera allí. El niño solitario quiso bajarse del balancín para salir corriendo detrás y pedirle que volviera, pero parecía pegado al columpio, no podía moverse. Sentía mucha impotencia y dolor. Las dos niñas le llamaron, y él apartó la vista del niño pequeño.

—¿Me vais a dejar vosotras? —preguntó, para asegurarse. Ambas negaron con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pero una de ellas, con el pelo corto y pantalones azules con tirantes, se mostraba menos contenta, y en sus ojos había una sombra de tristeza que no podía ocultar. Y ocurrió lo inevitable. Cuando el balancín volvió a descender, la niña se levantó como si le costara mucho, demasiado. Lloraba mucho.

—_Прощай Иван(4)_—ella no se fue, sino que caminó unos cuantos pasos, y luego se volvió hacia la niña que quedaba, y tendió una mano hacia ella, en clara actitud de que quería que la acompañara. La otra muchacha, con un lazo en la cabeza, miraba alternativamente al niño y a la otra chica, y al final, muy lentamente, se levantó. Al instante, el balancín se paró, con el chico solitario abajo, y no volvió a subir. Las dos lo miraron durante unos segundos, y, cuando se pusieron a andar hacia la salida, la niña del lacito se volvió y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo:

—_Прости(5)._

Las dos desaparecieron. El niño se había quedado completamente solo en aquel parque nevado. Y entonces fue él el que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No tenía fuerza para columpiarse él, sin apoyo de nadie. El balancín no volvería a funcionar, no volvería a moverse. El chico abandonó aquel trasto, ahora inútil y oxidado. En la otra esquina del parque había un columpio individual. Se subió a él y se quedó allí. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para darse impulso y columpiarse.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó, como alguien que se había quedado sin nada, como alguien que había perdido su vida. De repente, le pareció oír unos pasos detrás de él, y levantó la cabeza, pero antes de volverse, notó un aliento cálido en su oreja, y una voz que decía:

—Si sigues aquí sin moverte, acabarás muriéndote. ¿Quieres que te empuje?

Era una voz cariñosa, dulce, que hizo que el niño solitario sintiera un agradable calor por el cuerpo, que le hizo sonreír.

—Sí —respondió, agarrándose a las cuerdas del columpio. Entonces comenzó a moverse, siendo empujado por el niño que estaba detrás de él. Poco a poco, fue dándose más impulso, subiendo arriba y más arriba, y cuanto más se balanceaba, más sonreía, más se reía, más feliz se sentía. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza, eran de pura felicidad. Sin que él se diera cuenta, al lado de su columpio había aparecido otro idéntico, dentro de la misma estructura, y el otro muchacho se subió a él, comenzando a balancearse a la par que él. El niño lo miró. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y una sonrisa amable. Él le sonrió de la misma manera. El balancín oxidado se iba a pudrir en el olvido y se quedaría paralizado para siempre, pero aquellos dos columpios nunca iban a dejar de moverse. Iván lo sabía.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Iki niekada: Adiós (lituano)

Näeme: Adiós (estonio)

Atvainojiet...ardievas: Lo siento...adiós (letón)

Прощай Иван: Adiós, Iván (ruso–ucraniano)

Прости: Perdóname (ruso–bielorruso)


End file.
